When a Water Wizard Needs a Butler
by Ariosstar
Summary: Juvia Lockser is called to help the Phantomhive manor with a problem. Juvia must leave behind everything to head to England. How will she handle not being with Gray and the others? Is she strong enough to do it on her and and what is so enticing about the butler Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

When a Water Wizard Needs a Butler.

Authors Note: This is a crossover of Fairy tail and Black Butler.

It was just another beautiful morning in the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu and Lucy were quietly discussing which job they should take this time, Cana was laughing loudly after having a bit to much to drink already, and Elfman could be seen flexing with the guys. Juvia smiled, She had a perfect life. With a sigh she looked as the sweat drip down Gray's bare back. Once again he was naked except for his boxers which was fine for her, though she didn't appreciate Lucy smiling at him from time to time. Juvia glared at Lucy's back, feeling the fire of jealousy burn within her.

"My Gray.." She muttered.

Gray looked from the conversation he was having with Lisanna. "Did you say something?" Juvia fumbled with her umbrella handle. "No my beloved, just a sigh!" Gray rolled his eyes as he turned back to his conversation. Not bothered by his attitude she want back to fantasizing their future family. It was always two children, a boy and a girl. Beautiful Ice and Water Wizards. The girl would have flowing dark midnight blue hair, the boy short black hair...

She was so far into her fantasy she did not feel Mirajane's prodding. She had been poking her with her finger for a good 45 seconds. She suddenly jerked her head up, an evil look on her face."WHAT!" Juvia was having such a good dream. "You received a letter today Juvia. It looks important. It has an official seal on it, I do not know where from though." Mirajane handed her the thick white envelope, her name wrote on it in such beautiful handwriting. Unsure what to think she slowly ripped the seal apart and pulled a letter out of it. Written with what appeared to be the most beautiful blue ink was a call for help. She was recommended by name to go help with a... _Demon problem.._ "What.." She whispered. "Why would they ask for me? Why not Natsu or my beloved?" She stared at the letter in silence reading and re-reading it.

"Juvia what does it say?" A concerned Gray had turned around, he was watching fear rise in her eyes. Juvia's voice and hands were shaking as she read aloud the letter.

" _Dear Miss Juvia Lockser of the Fairy Tail Guild. My name is Lord Ciel Phantomhive. I was informed by my servents that the Fairy Tail guild is most equipped at dealing with demons. We have a bit of a demon problem here in England, and though I have the most_ _efficient_ _butler a person can dream of, this_ _particular_ _demon seems to be a bit of a nuisance even for him. If I understand correctly guilds do work for pay. Miss Lockser I can promise you that if you_ _fulfil_ _this job you will be rich beyond your wildest dreams. This however is a job you and only you can do. I do not need you to bring other wizards with you to take up space._ _You will of course be provided with food, shelter, and access to the best doctors in the whole of England. The Queen herself doesn't get this kind of treatment. Besides this letter there is a list of things to pack for your journey as I suspect you will be here for sometime. Fiore is a bit of a trip from England, but do not worry, my personal Butler will accompany you the entire way. He should be waiting for you to pack already. Thank you for your assistance in this matter. It is of utmost urgency you come quickly so this is not a yes, no, kind of offer._

 _Till we meet._

 _Lord Ciel Phantomhive_

Juvia set the letter down and looked up at the sound of the doors opening. A tall figure stood in the light from the sun, his shadow stretching across the floor. He had black hair that lay flat against his face, and sharp eyes that stared at her. He smiled at walked towards Juvia, then gave a bow. "My Lady, I am Sebastian. I have come to help you pack your belonging and accompany you on during your travels. I have been commanded to aid you however you need." He held out a gloved hand, bowing his head. Slowly Juvia slid her hand into his and rose from her seat. Behind her Gray watched, hatred for the stranger burning him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Curious about the tall butler Juvia followed him as they left for the guilds female housing. He seemed to almost glide next to her. She felt unsure of how she should be acting. She was definitely confused and scared. Lost in thought she walked into the building without even noticing he had stopped at the doorway.

"Oh," She looked back as she reached her bed. She quickly hurried back to the doorway.. "Is something wrong?" Juvia was confused. She had expected him to help her pack like he had said he was going to.

"Pardon me, but these are ladies quarters and as a gentlemen I cannot simply walk in. The things I might see would hardly be appropriate for a _butler_." Sebastian the Butler smiled and gave a wink.

"You.."She quickly looked around, "You can come in. There isn't anyone here right now." Juvia felt her cheeks grow warm as she turned around quickly walking towards her dresser.

"Miss Lockser.." Juvia turned around to see Sebastian holding out her packing list.

"Oh thank you." She started reading down the list.

Everyday Clothes

Comfortable Shoes

Rain Gear ( _this one caused Juvia to snort)_

One Ball Gown

Any personal items that you might want..or need

 _Any other thing you need will be supplied for you. Sebastian is an excellent procurer of items. Just say your need and he will find it._

She was placing her clothes into the trunk when she suddenly turned around to Sebastian. He smiled softly, and held out an invitation addressed to her. She slowly looked down at the smooth paper in her hand, she had never held something so perfect.

 _You have been invited to an evening at the Phantomhive manor_

 _This is a formal event._

 _A dinner will be served, cooked by the Phantomhive servants themselves._

 _Afterwards there will be a band playing beautiful music to dance the night away with._

 _We hope you can make it._

 _Lord Ciel Phantomhive and Miss Elizabeth Midford_

"I don't have anything to wear to this..."Juvia felt panicky.

"Do not fear my lady. We will get you a beautiful dress. Now have you gathered everything else? We must be heading out. We have a long journey ahead of us." The butler closed the trunk and with abnormal strength picked up the trunk and carried it out to a horse drawn carriage waiting by the entrance to the Guild. Juvia had not noticed the carriage before. It was beautiful. Jet black. Silky red fabric hung down from the top of it, the carriage door hung open revealing extremely comfortable looking seats inside. A small table by the side wall housed a small tea set. Small pieces of chocolate were displayed besides the tea cups in a seemingly impossible way. In front of the cart were two gorgeous horses. There manes perfectly brushed, there fur pedicured to perfection. Everything about the image in front of her was impossibly perfect. She was so entranced by it she didn't notice Gray standing next to her. He had never been this close to her and she not noticed.

"Juvia. You can't go. You have no idea what you are heading into and why won't they let you bring help? If it is really as powerful as a demon as the letter suggests you can't do this alone. Juvia!" Juvia slowly turned and touched her fingers against his cheek. She hated the look of fear in his eyes. A single tear slowly fell down her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can do this Gray. Please believe in me. I am not afraid and if it is so dangerous I am glad to be going alone. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you or any of our friends. This is the best way to do this job." Pulling back she smiled, her stomach churning from the sadness on his face. "When I finish this, and have all the money I could ever dream of, lets go on a trip. Just the two of us." Without waiting on Gray to respond she took Sebastian's outstretched hand and climbed into the carriage. Unnoticed by her, Sebastian had given Gray a sadistic grin and a bow before he climbed in behind her. As they pulled away she looked back to see a large icy dent in the wall of the Guild.

"Why did he pick me?" They had been riding in silence for at least an hour before Juvia spoke up.

"Because..we have a most unfortunate situation. This demon..Silo..seems immune to anything I throw at him, which I assure you Miss, has been a lot. He does seem to dislike water though, so the young lord thought you might be able to aid us." With that Sebastian gave off the tone that he was finished discussing this. Juvia looked out the window as the sun began to set. With a sigh she turned back to Sebastian. "Are you hungry? Perhaps we should pull over and have a quick picnic." Sebastian tapped on the roof of the carriage and it began to slow.

"N-No I don't want to trouble you.." Juvia couldn't understand why she felt so shy towards him. Her stomach was growling at her to eat yet she felt nauseous. "How far is it anyways?"

"Oh quite a while my lady. We have to travel by boat. I would say...at least a week away." Juvia looked up quickly, she hadn't considered it being on another continent. As she stepped out of the carriage she looked up and saw a beautiful picnic set up in front of her.

"How did you do this so fast? Are you a wizard too?"

He smiled as he lowered to one knee, holding out his hand to help her sit. "No My Lady,

 _I am simply one Hell of a butler."_ Juvia watched as he opened up sandwiches for her, laying them out across the perfectly folded napkins. He poured he a cup of tea, and sat the beverage on a small fold up table next to her. "Would you like soup with your sandwich?" He then amazed her with a canister of soup. It was so hot she could see the steam coming off of the top. She nodded as he poured some in a bowl for her.

She quickly ate her food. It was delicious in every way. She didn't notice him not eating, or that he was watching her with a smile. When she was starting on the strawberry cake she smiled. "I have a friend in the guild, Erza, she would be so jealous right now. She loves picnics and this is just so...amazing. I hope Gray is OK." She suddenly felt guilty for enjoying her self after they way she left him. She ate her cake in silence. When she had finished, Sebastian helped her back into the carriage and cleaned up the picnic faster then she thought possible. Juvia looked out the window and yawned as the carriage started off again. Sebastian moved across the carriage to sit next to her. He pulled a blanket out from underneath the seat and covered her in it.

"Forgive me my lady, we don't seem to have a pillow, how terrible of our staff to not supply one. I however will be more then happy to serve as your pillow. You do not even need to ask." He put his arm around her so she could lean against him, she pulled the blanket up to cover her blush. "I have always been curious, what kind of life a wizard has. Would you care to pass the time by telling me stories of your journeys?" Juvia yawned again and started telling him of all the fights she has endured, the friends she made, the love she has found. She talked until she fell asleep, Sebastian's warm body was impossible to stay awake against. As she dreamed, Sebastian stared out the window, curious of what was to come of this, of her, or of the wizard that had been following them for sometime now.

Gray, having asked Happy for help, glided though the air, he did not trust any of this situation and feared for Juvia. Anger grew in him when he briefly saw her sleep through the carriage window. He knew that the man must have seduced her. Why else would she do that with anyone but him? If Juvia is anything, its loyal. Though he's never allowed himself to admit he feels for her, the thought of her with another man fills him with such jealousy it burns like frost bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I hope you guys are liking this so far. It's my first fan fiction, I'm a little nervous it sucks haha

Sebastian sat in silence watching the sun begin to rise in the distance. They didn't have much longer to go before they reached the docks and he needed to deal with the wizard following them. He quietly tapped on the roof of the carriage and it slowed to a stop. In a single perfect movement he slid out from under Juvia and placed his folded suit jacket under her head as a pillow, laying her down in the seat. She stirred only slightly before drifting off again. He grinned and slid out the door as quiet as a ghost. Sebastian walked to the front of the carriage and looked up at the driver, a strange looking gentlemen with a short white hair and golden eyes. He had a rather large boa constricter resting across his lap.

"Snake, I need you to keep heading towards the docks. I have something I need to take care of and I would rather not wake Miss Lockser before necessary. She is very important to us." Sebastian smiled at the man named Snake and was gone in a flash.

"Yes Oscar I agree, she must be special." He seemed to say to the snake. He gently shook the rein and the horses started again with their slow trot. "Very special indeed.."

Sebastian waited until the carriage started to roll away then walked down the road away from them. After about 200 feet he stopped. "You do not need to keep hiding from me. I know you are there. Please come out so we can get this over with."

Gray walked out from behind a tree, followed by Happy the exceed. "Who are you?" Gray asked.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Butler to Earl Phantomhive. I do not care who you are-" He cut off Gray before he could speak. "You need to go back to your guild and please do not worry about Miss Lockser. I assure you she will be taken care of."

" _Go back!?"_ Gray looked at him with disbelief. " _Are you insane?_ Juvia is _mine_ and you need to give her back!" Gray spoke solely out of jealousy, Sebastian smirked realizing he must be the one Juvia spoke of.

"Oh really? Miss Lockser told me about a man she loved, Gray correct?" He continued when Gray nodded. "I'm not really sure she would appreciate they way you are trying to control her actions."

"Juvia needs me! Why is she not aloud to bring any other wizards to help?"

"She does not need any other wizards that's why. She is exactly who _I_ need." Sebastian eyes glowed red when Gray turned his hand into a fists, ice starting to form around it. He enjoyed toying with this wizard, however he needed to hurry up before she awoke. "I do not have time to play with you, Juvia will see you when she returns."

Gray held his arm out, a blast of solid ice shot out towards the butler. Sebastian moved so fast he was behind Gray with a knife to his throat. "You _will_ let us go in peace or I _will_ do what I have to."

"Juvia will see through you and she will destroy you, I promise you that." Gray lowered his hand, cringing as the blade sliced open his skin. Sebastian grinned, watching blood drip down his neck. He pressed the knife a little harder causing more blood to stream down his neck. His eyes bright red.

"Stop it please! We won't follow you any more!" Sebastian turned around and looked at the small blue cat. "Please stop hurting him." As quick as he had turned on Gray, Sebastian was holding Happy in his arms.

"What an adorable kitty. Look at these little paws. Your fur is perfectly groomed. I shall stop for you my itty bitty kitty friend." Happy stared at him in terror as he set him down on the ground. "I just love cats so much..." Sebastian winked at the cat and with a grin he was gone. Happy ran over to Gray tears running down his face, Gray however stood up, hatred in his eyes.

"He will die for this." With that Gray turned back heading towards the guild.

{Back at the carriage}

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the boat docks. Juvia rubbed her eyes and sat up. Sebastian was missing. "Where did he go?" She looked around nervously. Then the door opened and the butler was there, his gloved hand held out towards her.

"We've arrived Miss Lockser. Are you ready?"

"Please just call me Juvia." She took his hand and slid out of the carriage. I'm not royalty or anything. I don't need special treatment."

"But Miss Juvia, all females deserve to be treated special." Sebastian smiled and bowed his head. Juvia quickly turned her head to hide her red cheeks. No one has ever made her blush except Gray. Who was this guy? Sebastian gathered up her chest and carried it onto the ship, Juvia nervously following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed since their ship set sail. It was quite a peaceful trip,Juvia was taken care of wonderfully by the butler. She spent a lot of her first day aboard the ship depressed that she wasn't with her beloved Gray, wondering if he missed her too. It wasn't until that evening when she was able to stop thinking about him. Sebastian had swept her up and taken her to a fabulous dinner on the ship. She had so much food that night her belly had started to hurt. He even helped the ships cooks make a fabulous chocolate cake for dinner.

She enjoyed the attention Sebastian was giving her. She was not accustomed to Gray paying that much attention to her, in fact he usually avoided her come to think of it. Perhaps that was why she kept blushing when he would smile at her. The butler paid attention to her before he acknowledged anyone else around them. She felt like his world revolved around her. More then once Juvia caught her self watching him work, her fingers twirling absent-mindedly in her blue hair. He moved with such speed and confidence.

"Miss Juvia, is everything OK?" The butler noticed her staring off into space on the second night aboard.

"Oh, yes sorry just day dreaming." She hoped he wouldn't ask about what. She didn't think she could hide her cheeks much longer. "How long until we arrive in England?"

"We are just a day away madam. Have you ever been?" He finished folding the sheets and sat at the table with her. They of course were travelling first class so they had quite a large room. Juvia anxiously sat up straight.

"No..I have been so many places though, so its surprising I haven't ever been." She was fidgeting with her fingers under the table. _Why was she acting like such a school girl around him. He was just a butler. Albeit a very good butler, but still just a butler._ "Does your Master have a large house?"

"He lives in Phantomhive manor. Yes, it is very large. We have 4 servants besides my self. The young lord and myself make 6 residents of the manor. We do tend to have several guests stop by..some uninvited." He hoped he had answered some of her questions before she could ask. They continued with small talk until the sun went down. Sebastian helped Juvia into bed and sat next to her bed, reading a large old looking book until she dozed off peacefully. He observed her sleeping for half the night, her face peaceful against the pillow. _She really is beautiful._ Sebastian thought to himself.

When Juvia awoke the next morning he had already packed her belonging up and was pouring her morning tea."Did you sleep?" She asked after a yawn. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Of course, even the best butler needs his beauty rest" He lied. He sat next to her and started to brush her long hair.

"I can do this myself.." She spoke weakly, embarrassed.

"I know you can. But you have been though a lot of changes these past few days so I am here to help you adjust and prepare to meet the Earl." She quietly sat though the rest of his pampering before the reached the dock. When she walked off the ship she saw the strange man who drove the carriage helping the horses off the ship. She followed Sebastian to the carriage and climbed in. "Only a little more travelling Miss. Less then 30 minutes." Juvia watched England out the window as they went, the cobblestone streets, the beautiful architecture, the people selling wares on the streets. "I hope you enjoy London. It's truly a sight to see."

Sebastian smiled as they approached a huge building down a long driveway. "We are here Miss Juvia. After we get you settled in your room we must see to our visit with the Earl post haste." Once stopped Sebastian got out and helped her down, his head bowed. She looked up at the large Victorian style mansion.

"It's beautiful.." Juvia was taken aback by its beauty. She looked down and was startled to see a young boy dressed in black, an eye patch across one eye, staring at her. "Uh..hi" She mumbled.

"You must be Miss Juvia Lockser. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a small bow. "I do hope Sebastian was helpful during your trip."

"But..you're just a boy."

"Yes, yes. Sebastian can explain that at another time. Besides my age has nothing to do with who I am Miss Lockser, please remind yourself of that. Sebastian" He looked towards the butler. "Take her things up to her room. I need to speak with her now, no time to wait."

"Yes, my lord." The butler gave a bow and gathered her stuff up and headed into the manor.

"Follow me, we can talk in my office." The boy lead Juvia into his large office, and she sat at the desk facing him, extremely nervous. She hadn't felt like this since the day she left. She wished Sebastian would come back. "We have a demon problem. He seems to relish in burning everything down and that is not acceptable. You are a water wizard I hear. An exceptional one at that correct?"

"Wh-who said that?" Juvia was surprised to hear this.

"My butler did a bit of research and found you. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He does love to gloat when appropriate. What I need to know is _can_ you take down a demon?"

Juvia wasn't sure what she could do, but she was going to try. Confidence is key. "I believe I can sir." She felt a slight breeze and saw Sebastian brush past her to stand beside his masters chair. She suddenly felt more confident. She sat up straight with a determined look. "What do I need to do?" She was ready.

"I assume you got the invitation from Lady Elizabeth and myself? The demon, Silo, we are growing tired of his antics. He loves to rape and murder beautiful women." Juvia stared at the young lord, her heart growing full of fear. He said it so casually. "We are throwing a party in your honer. To announce the arrival of a beautiful new royal lady. I will address you as my Aunt and you are to live with us until the demon is taken care of. Understand?" Juvia sat in shock. She was in way over her head. She started to breath hard, her palms growing sweaty. _Rape and murder? Royal lady? I think I'm having a panic attack._ Juvia was screaming in her head.

In a flash Sebastian was on one knee in front of her, his hands safely cupping hers. "Lady Juvia, you need not fear. I will be by your side through all of this and I promise you, I will keep you safe." She gazed into his enchanting red eyes, they were so steady and full of power. Her breathing began to slow,she noted that when his bangs draped across his smooth face, his smile invaded her heart. She had never felt this way. Not even with Gray. _Was she wrong about love this whole time?_

"Sebastian can take you to town to purchase your gown. I dare say Lady Elizabeth would be over joyed if you would allow her to assist." He played with the ring on his finger. "She is not to know of why you are really here do you understand? She is an innocent in this." He looked at Juvia sharply.

"I understand."Juvia felt much better. Sebastian held out a gloved hand to her and she took it without hesitation, she was no longer shaking.

"Sebastian show her to her room and then go get lunch ready. She needs to eat before you go shopping. We need her strength up for tonight." Ciel stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

"What's tonight?" Juvia inquired as she walked beside the butler.

"The party of course." Sebastian smiled down at her, "This is why we had to hurry. We are setting the...pardon me for calling you this, the bait tonight. Hopefully he will attack sooner rather then later so you can return home. You must miss your friends terribly." He opened the door to her room. Juvia walked in, unsure of whether she wanted to go back yet. "Aside from when you are alone the Earl or myself you must appear as a Lady of the House of Phantomhive. That means dresses, servants, and of course me. No doubt the young master has already called for Lady Elizabeth. I will return to fetch you for lunch."

Laying atop her bed was a beautiful blue and white dress, it appeared to made completely out of silk. The sleeves were just past her shoulders and there was a beautiful chain necklace bearing a large blue stone. Setting next to those was a pair of black heels. They glistened against the sun coming through the window. Sebastian's mouth curled up in the corner when he saw her try to hide her blushing yet again.

Sebastian wanted to see that the dress fit properly, it should match his measurements perfectly. Alas he had to get lunch ready and he couldn't count on those 3 idiots to handle this meal. He rushed to the kitchen planning the lunch for the day. It had to be wonderful.

Juvia ran her fingers over the dress. _This is so beautiful...I can't believe I will get to wear something like this. Lucy will be so jealous._ She snickered imagining how full of envy she would be. _I wonder what Gray would think of me in this dress...I wonder what Sebastian will think._ She immediately regretted thinking that. "Come on now Juvia you have your beloved Gray back home waiting for you." She felt that saying it aloud will make her words stronger. "I am just here on a job. It's just a job. Just a job." _Just a job._ She pulled her long blue dress off laying it across the bed. She pulled off her dark brown knee high boots and slipped the new dress over top of her. She had never felt anything so wonderful against her skin. After admiring herself in the mirror she sat down and slipped into the shoes. _How did they get all my sizes right?_ She lifted the beautiful necklace off the bed but before she could put it on there was 3 sharp raps against her door. Juvia walked over and opened it, her body filling with heat when she saw Sebastian at the door. She slowly opened the door wider as she watched his red eyes look her up and down.

"I see everything fits wonderfully. I was not concerned at the least." Sebastian admired the way the silk sat against her curves. "May I?" He noticed the chain in her hand and reached for it. He turned her around with the gentlest of touches and slid the chain around her neck, clasping the necklace. "Did you know that this is the color of the Phantomhive ring that has been passed down from father to son for generations? It matches the young Lords ring perfectly. You are family of course."He added that last part when she held the large blue stone in her hand. He stepped back and smiled. "You truly are breath taking. I think you will attract Silo easy enough. Lunch is ready my lady." He stepped to the side and held out his arm, his head bowed. "I will show you to the dining room"

After a lunch of fried fish, and a delicious strawberry cake for dessert, Juvia felt quite satisfied. At first she was nervous to be posing as family when Lady Elizabeth joined them at the table, but she is such a sweet girl it was easy to talk to her. She kept noticing that Sebastian stood back while they ate. _I don't think I've seen him eat anything since we've been together._ She wanted to ask but felt rude bringing it up to the Earl.

Juvia wanted to fix her hair before she headed into town so she excused her self and went to stand up. Sebastian was already behind her to help with her chair. "Oh..this is going to take getting used to." She smiled at him and gave a small bow to the Earl and his Lady. I will be in my room when you are ready to leave Lady Elizabeth." Ciel gave her a sharp look, before she could react however Sebastian smiled at her and gently placed his hand against the small of her back ushering her away. Once they were in private he turned to her.

"You are not a servant, you are a Lady of the House of Earl Phantomhive. There is no need for you to bow to your nephew. If you want to remain in disguise you need to act like royalty. You are not a Fairy Tail Guild member anymore. You are Aunt Juvia of Phantomhive. You are related to the Queens guard dog and the people outside these walls need to not only hear this, but believe it and treat you with the respect you deserve. Make me believe, my lady." Sebastian slid his fingers under her chin tilting her face up towards him. His lips dangerously close to hers. "Can you do this for me Lady Juvia?"

Quivering Juvia nodded slowly. She felt her heart racing. "Good." He let go of her and stepped back. "Then you should do just fine at the shop. Are you almost ready to go?" His demeanor showed no sign of what just transpired. Juvia on the other hand was flushed red. _Just a job._

"I- I just wanted to put on a hat. I rarely don't wear one and it feels weird." _What was that?! I am so flustered! I hope he does that again. I felt his warm breath against my lips..._ Juvia was so busy in her head she didn't see Sebastian vanish in a blur and return with a small blue hat the perfectly matched her dress.

"Silly me, I forgot to lay this out for you. Please forgive me." He gave a short bow and placed the hat on her head. Are you ready now?"Before she could answer him Sebastian stood up straight. "My master is calling me. I imagine Lady Elizabeth must be ready. Will you accompany me back to them Lady Juvia?" Juvia followed him back to the couple, she saw out the window the man named Snake sitting atop the carriage waiting on them. _Just a job..._

 **BACK AT THE GUILD**

Gray was sitting with Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Erza discussing how to deal with the man who took Juvia.

"I'm sure she will be fine.." Said Lucy nervously

"Let's go bust down their doors and take her back!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"We are a guild and Juvia was requested for a job. As much as it pains me to say, this is what we do. She will be fine. Or I will personally break the man's pretty face." Erza made a punching movement with her hand.

"Do you think he has a pretty face?" Gray looked worried.

Mirajane tapped Gray on the shoulder, he looked up at her, her face full of worry. "This came for you. It has the same crest as Juvia's did.."

Gray ripped open the letter and stared at it, his eyes full of pure hatred.

 _Dear Gray Fullbuster,_

 _You might remember me from our short bout in the street. Just an update. We have made it safe to London. Juvia is settling in nicely. You are to stay away or you will be punished for disrupting our work. If I so much as smell you in London I will break sweet Juvia's neck. I hope I have made myself clear. Have a great day._

 _Sebastian Michaelis_


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian stood over the sink, his sleeves rolled up, arms deep into steaming hot soapy water, he was doing the dishes from breakfast and lunch. He still needed to escort the Ladies to the dress shop. _Lady Elizabeth was besides her self to meet a new family member of the young lord. Should be a fun time for them. I imagine that my letter should be showing up at that_ _vexatious little wizard._ Sebastian grinned imagining his face. _Hopefully that message makes him stay away. If any male wizards show up, they will blow Lady Juvia's cover and be entirely in the way. That is unacceptable. "Sebastian"_ The butler dried his hands off hearing his masters call in his head. In an instance he was beside him.

"Yes my lord?" He bowed his head.

"Lady Elizabeth told me they are ready to go. Are you quite finished fooling around?" He looked at his watch."You still have to get everything ready for tonight." Ciel was tapping his fingers against the table with annoyance. "I swear Sebastian sometimes I feel like you are incapable of doing anything. I will go with them. You get everything ready." He stood up and stormed out of his office. Sebastian smirked watching him leave.

"If you wanted to go with them all you had to do was say so." Sebastian teased.

"Shut it." Ciel snapped back as he turned the corner.

Sebastian peered out into the yard. "Idiots." He once again would have to fix Finnian's mistake. He walked into the kitchen. It seemed that Bardroy had been in there prior to his visit. The smell of burnt food still lingered. "Why did I even hire those fools." Sebastian begins his dinner preparations, checking the time periodically He still had to take care of the yard, set the table, set up the ball room, and keep the others from screwing anything up.

"Se-Sebastian can I help in anyway?" Mey-Ren was glaring at him though her giant glasses.

Sebastian smiled at her, causing her cheeks to blossom. "I need to speak with you _and_ the others. Can you fetch them for me please?" Mey nodded and ran out of the kitchen, tripping over her own feet, she began falling face first. Before her nose could hit the floor she was in Sebastian's arms. "Do try to walk a bit better tonight Mey-Ren. We have special company with us." He helped her stand and ushered her out of the kitchen. In the few short minutes it took her to get the other servants he had already cleaned, cooked, and was setting the desert in the oven. He pointed at the table. "Sit please. We need to discuss what's happening tonight.

After they were all settled Sebastian explained who Lady Juvia really was and their plans to draw in Silo the Demon. "You 3 need to be on high alert tonight, do you understand?" The trio nodded in unison. _They may be terrible servants but they do serve my purposes._ Sebastian turned towards the old butler Tanaka. "You just be you Tanaka. I can always trust that you will know what to do in the situation." With that Sebastian rose from his seat and with a quick turn of his heel was out of the room.

Later that evening Sebastian was just finishing his ice sculpture of a beautiful water fairy when Ciel returned with the ladies.

"Did you make that Sebastian?" Juvia stood in awe, admiring the ice statue. "She's absolutely stunning! How did you find the time to do this?

"Was nothing my Lady, I am merely doing what is expected of me." Ciel clicked his tongue with annoyance.

"This is incredible." She looked around the large ballroom, lit up with what appeared to be thousands of small bulbs. There were several tables around the dance floor, each adorned with their own little ice fairies. "You are incredible!"

"No my lady, I am simply, _one Hell of a butler_."

"Lady Juvia lets get your gown on! I want to make you beautiful for the this evenings party!" Elizabeth grabbed Juvia by the arm and pulled her away from the boys. "Let them do all the boring stuff. Lets have some girl bonding time!" Juvia felt a tinge of guilt knowing that she would be leaving this little girl just as she was going to get to know her.

Once inside her room they pulled the dress out of the box and Juvia was again felt over taken by emotion. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was made up of different shades of blue, all swirling against each other, almost like the ocean. The sleeves were thin white fabric that reminded Juvia of the foam created by the clashing waves. She slid into it with ease and allowed Lady Elizabeth to style her hair for her. She felt anxiety, anxiety for her first real Ball, anxiety of a man possibly trying to kill her, anxiety of what Sebastian would think of her in her gown. _Just a job._ She had to remind herself of that nearly every time she saw him.

"You are so pretty Lady Juvia. I think Sebastian will approve." Juvia gaped at her. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She giggled when Juvia quickly looked down. "I see the way you look at him. I also.." She took Juvia's hand, "see the way he looks at you. Don't worry Ciel doesn't know. He's to much of a boy to know anything about romance." She smiled at Juvia and stood up. "Lets go out there and blow him away."

Shaking, Juvia slowly rose from her bed. _Just. A. Job. "OK,_ lets do this."

Ciel was discussing something with a man dressed in an all white suit when Lady Elizabeth interrupted him polity. She had explained to Juvia how she must wait to be called out since this party is her introduction to the family. She also added that it would make her entrance even more enticing for Sebastian. "Silly little girl..." Juvia stood in the shadows waiting to he called out. She felt her heart beating faster then she thought ever possible. She peeked around the wall, the room was full of people. Here to see her! _Just a job._

She heard Ciel's voice call her name. Juvia attempted to walk but felt rooted to the spot. Why was she so nervous? Was it the thought that there might be a mad man out there waiting to strike? Or was it because of him. She'd only been away from Gray for less then 2 weeks but when was the last time she thought of him...

She closed her eyes trying to slow her breathing. "My lady..is everything OK?" Her heart stopped when she heard his voice. "They are beginning to wonder if you are actually here. My Lord looks quite upset as well." She opened her eyes and looked at him. Sebastian genuinely looked worried for her.

"I'm sorry...I just got nervous. I think I'm ready now..." The Butler held out his hand with a short bow.

"Would you prefer it if I accompanied you out? As your butler of course." His smile made her feel so full of confidence again, Juvia slid her fingers into his outreached hand.

"Lets go"

Juvia walked into the large ballroom, feeling what seemed like 10,000 eyes staring at her. "Pardon my Ladies tardiness. Bit of a wardrobe malfunction. Nothing I wasn't able to assist with.." Sebastian spoke up for her with out hesitation. He led her to the centre of the room and released her hand. After a full bow he stood tall again, his young master had appeared next to him.

"I would like to officially welcome you to the family Aunt Juvia. You are now and forever welcome to Phantomhive Manor." He reached for her hand, he then kissed the back of it. Juvia was more under prepared then she had expected. "Now please," he looked into the crowd, "eat, dance, socialize."

Just like that it was over. Everyone had returned to their personal discussions no longer paying her attention. "What the Hell was that?" Ciel glared at her.

"I-I got ner-"

"I do not care how you feel. You are here on a job, not on vacation. Since I am paying you, quite a lot I might add, you are expected to do your damn job and do it right!" Juvia suddenly understood how he was so powerful. She burned red with embarrassment. He was absolutely right. _Just a job._

"My Lord, I remember a time or two where you succumbed to your nerves on the job." Sebastian smirked as he said it.

"Shut up Sebastian. Do not undermine me in front of people."

"My apologizes, how dare I." Ciel shot daggers from his eyes at Sebastian. Juvia feared he would fire him.

"Please don't. He's right I was overwhelmed that is all." _Why was he standing up for like this. He could lose his job. She needed to refocus on her job and get it done so she could get back to her beloved...was he_ _any more_ _?_

"My god Sebastian take her out of my sight." Ciel snapped.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian slid her hand against her back urging her away. "Shall we dance my Lady? We must keep up appearance after all. It would seem odd for Lady Juvia to be depressed at her own party."

"Please don't get in any more trouble over me, I don't want him to fire you."

They began to dance with the music, Sebastian taking lead. "Do not fret little fairy. My young Lord and I have a very _special_ kind of contract. I am not going anywhere I promise you that." Juvia gazed into his red eyes as they danced. Unaware of being watched from across the room.

"Thank you for being so kind to me. I..I'm not really use to so much kindness from.."she stopped herself. _Shut up Juvia_

"My Lady, you deserve no less then what I am offering you." His eyes caught sight of the shadowy man watching them. "I am not alone is giving you my attention. I believe our trap has worked." Juvia tried to turn her head to see him but Sebastian slid his hand against her cheek holding her attention on him. "Do not act suspicious. I do not want him to know we know yet." Sebastian made eye contact with Ciel, an unspoken message passed between them.

Juvia watched Sebastian's face, his smooth features, his perfect hair, his strong red eyes, While he was looking at his master she lost her self. So over come with emotions she forgot about the task at hand, then it simply happened.

Knowing his Master understood him he turned back to Juvia, they needed do decide on how to handle this current situation and fast. Before he could speak her lips were against his. He was unsure of what to do. This was not expected. Not now at least.

Juvia pulled away shocked at her self and embarrassed by his reaction, rather his lack of reaction. "I..I am so sorry." She pulled away, moving quickly though the crowd. Sebastian looked into the crowd where the demon had been, but he was gone. When he turned back Juvia had vanished as well.

 _Stupid Stupid Stupid._ Juvia was yelling at in her head, what was wrong with her. She was heading down the hall towards her room, She had forgotten all about the Demon, about her job. She had forgotten until she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to attack him but was pushed against the wall by Sebastian instead. He gazed into her eyes, his full of fear. "I thought you were him, I almost attacked you!"She snapped. She felt undeserved anger towards him.

Sebastian sighed,then smiled at her, the butler moved in closer, his lips gently caressing hers. "You picked a Hell of a time to make your move, my little fairy." Sebastian returned Juvia's kiss, he slid his right hand behind her head, holding her steady.

Juvia felt bliss,only briefly however. She tasted something like blood, but worse then blood. Her eyes shot open, black liquid was dripping from the corner of Sebastian's mouth. Behind him stood a man, his bright red eyes glared at Juvia. He held up a knife covered with strange symbols and the same black substance that was dripping even harder from Sebastian's mouth. "I'm sorry my lady, forgive me.." Sebastian whispered to Juvia, his fingers slid down her cheek as he slid to the ground.

Juvia glared back at the demon. Sebastian's blood still on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sebastian! Sebastian wake up!" A distant voice was calling for him. He felt awful, he wasn't quite sure what had been used to stab him but it was full of powerful magic. "Sebastian!" There it was again. _Was this reaper magic? Where is Juvia.._ _This is all his fault, he promised her he would keep her safe. What on Earth was he thinking! Becoming distracted like that was not how a Butler should act._ "Sebastian wake up!" _All his fault.._

"Sebastian get up!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian awoke and obediently pushed himself onto his knees, his hair soaked with sweat. The pain in his back was more agonizing then anything he had ever experienced in Hell or on Earth. He was pushing him self to hard ,obeying his young lords orders he pushed harder causing himself to cough up blood.

"Yes my...my lord." Sebastian winced. It was nearly as painful to speak as it was to move.

"Sebastian what the Hell happened here! The wizard is missing and you were caught off guard? This isn't like you." Ciel spoke with anger in his voice. Struggling to look up at him Sebastian couldn't help but smile weakly, Ciel might speak with anger but his face was full of concern. "Can you stand?" Ciel asked him.

Pushing his hand against the wall for support, Sebastian pulled himself off the floor. A large puddle of his blood surrounded him, his suit soaked with it. "It would appear so. I believe something powerful was used to stab me. It might be reaper magic." He coughed up more blood. "It takes a lot to take down a demon, but a Grim Reaper _can_ do it." Sebastian leaned against the wall, his breathing heavy. He looked down both sides of the hall before letting his eyes rest on his young master. "I have failed you. I am sorry my lord. Please forgive me." Sebastian tried to bow, causing himself to almost fall over.

"Woah woah woah sir, I think you need to sit down somewhere." Bard grabbed his arm. "No use causing yourself any more damage sir."

Nodding weakly Sebastian allowed Bard to lead him to the kitchen. As they walked the servant whispered something to Ciel. Ciel nodded and urgently ran the opposite direction. To weak to look back Sebastian just walked aimlessly. His body sore, his mind in agony. _Did that demon bastard have her? Why are they wasting time on me. What is the young lord thinking damn it._

"Alright sir, I need you to lay face down on the counter for me." Bard pushed the pots and pans down to the floor, they bounced against each other after hitting the hard tile floor. The sound echoed down the hallway outside the kitchen. Sebastian saw the mess and groaned. "Now sir, I will clean this up later I promise. Now get up here and lay down." He helped the weak butler onto the counter.

"Here Bard, I think I found everything." Ciel returned to them with a bag in hand.

"Thank you sir. I should be able to sew him back up." Sebastian lay on the counter with his eyes closed from pain. He could fill the needle and thread sliding through his skin, he however felt it was to late. He wasn't sure how much blood a demon could lose but he had already lost quite a bit. He kept having flashing images of Juvia appear in his head. Was she already dead? Or enduring the pain of rape? The image of that last thought burned into his skull. Sebastian pushed himself up, turning to sit up straight.

"Thank you Bard. I need to find where he took her before its to late." _If its not already to late…_

"But sir, you ne-" Bard began but was promptly shut down by Ciel.

"Sebastian is right. I am quite sure he will heal quickly, just like always he does." The boy turned to his butler. "Now Sebastian, we need to get a search party formed. I trust you will find her and be done with this before morning. I am tired of this game already."

Walking with determination against the throbbing pain in his back, Sebastian climbed to the roof of the manor. He walked towards the edge and peered out into the woods surrounding them, _a small chance, still worth a shot though._ The demon butler turned on a heel and walked towards the other side of the roof.

"Mey. Did you see anything?" Mey-ren looked up from her rifle and shook her head.

"It's been quiet tonight sir. Not a soul has moved outside these walls since the party began. Is everything alright?"

"That bastard took her. We need to find her. Scan the woods. If they aren't there go check outside the grounds. We have no idea how much of a head start they have, but any head start is to much of one." Sebastian moaned and grabbed himself around his waist. Mey tried to run towards him but he shook his head urgently. "I am not your main concern. Find the wizard." With that everything went black. Sebastian collapsed down onto the roof top. Mey looked up at the sky as it started to rain.

 _Juvia appeared next to him, her dress torn, her hair a mess. She caressed his cheek with her dirty fingers. Why did she look this way? Her large blue eyes no longer shown full of life, but appeared grey and empty. Sebastian tried to speak but all he could do was look upon her, her legs covered with blood, blood that dripped from between her legs._

 **Juvia's version**

Juvia glared at the demon named Silo. His lip curled up in the corner of his mouth as he stared back.

"Come on little lady. Let's get this started so we can have some fun." Silo spoke with a deep growly voice. "You are just my type you know.."

"Keep your gross hands to your self!" Juvia held her hand up, ready to attack. "Leave now before I have to do something YOU will regret." She refused to take her eyes off of the creature. She couldn't help but notice the way his hair touched his cheeks, the perfect features, his red eyes. _What the.._

Before Juvia could react he was besides her, boot atop Sebastian's head. "Listen here Lady Juvia," Juvia cringed when he licked his lips. "I really don't want to leave any more of a mess here. Your dear butler isn't dead yet but my blade weakened him immensely. It'll be awhile before he's back to normal. However.." He pushed his foot against Sebastian's head. "Fight me and I'll crush his skull in. There's no coming back from that. Even for dear old Sebastian. So what do you say?" The demon growled as he licked her cheek.

 _If I attack now I might have a chance, on the other hand if I'm not quick enough he will kill Sebastian and then rape and kill me...if I go peacefully though, maybe I can take him out away from all these people._ While Juvia was running her options through her mind, the demon was becoming bored and pushed down harder. "OK! I'll come with you. Just get off of him. Please." Juvia pleaded.

Silo stepped back and held his hand out to Juvia. "Come my lady, lets run away together." Juvia reluctenly slid her fingers into his hand. In what felt like a terrible ride they were moving. The world was passing her in a nausiating blur. She couldn't tell where they were anymore or how fast they were moving. Then as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"Wh-where are we?" Juvia fell down the second they had stopped moving. She had fallen right into the mud. She slowly sat up and looked around.

"You are where I want you to be woman." Silo pulled her out of the mud and shoved her against a tree. "You are going to be a good little girl.." He grunted has he tied her arms against the tree. "This is gonna be a HELL of a good time." He pushed her chin up with his finger tips. "Do you know why I am going to rape you? The more frightened and distraught you are, the better your soul tastes."

Juvia grinned at him. "I love when men like you think I am weak. Makes my job more exciting." Juvia spit on his face, as he pulled his arm back to strike her she turned into water and fell into a puddle, molding into the mud.

"Where did you go! You can't hide from Silo sweetheart. I always get my prize."

Juvia rose up behind him, her body reforming its self. "Not this time." She flicked her wrists causing large blades made from water shoot from her. Silo jumps to the side just in time, the blades slicing the tree Juvia was tied to into mere firewood.

"Oh ho ho Sweetheart. I like you." He charged at Juvia with blades in both hands. Juvia jumps to the left, and with another flick of the wrist she slices his blades in half.

"You picked the wrong lady to attack today Silo!" Silo attempted to run a blade through her, however it just splashed through her body.

"How are you doing this!" The Demon was clearly growing agitated. If power was not how he would defeat her, then speed would do her in. Silo began attacking her at max speeds. Juvia could only remain water form. She was not able to attack without lowering her guard and that was impossible at the moment. After what felt like an hour of constant attacks it became still and silent. _Has he given up?_ Juvia thought to her self. She waited a few more minutes before lowering her guard. Juvia looked down at her once beautiful dress now ruined. With a sigh she climbed up into a near by tree to see if she could figure out where she was.

On every side of her was just marsh and forest. Sliding into a steady branch Juvia began to cry. Where was she...In tune with her sadness the sky began to cry too.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours had passed since Sebastian had fallen uncouncious on the rooftop of Phantomhive manor. As commanded he was left alone. Mey and Finny had taken off into the city, Bard to the country. The sun was beginning to breach the horizon and the butler lay in a heap.

"Do you think he's really dead. Like dead dead?" A tall man in a suit with blonde hair and glasses stood about 20 feet away from Sebastian's body. "I didn't think he was ever going to die."

"I doubt it. We would have heard about it I'm sure." Another man dressed in a similar suit with short black and glasses stood next him.

"Well...according to our schedule we have about 50 souls to reap in here. Shall we get started?" Said the blonde man.

"I do hate overtime..lets go." The second man answered.

The two men opened a door that lead them down the stairs and into the manor. They walked silently into the ballroom. There was no need for small talk between them. The dark haired man groaned seeing all the blood against the walls and floor. Bodies scattered, burned and torn like pieces of steak. "This is definitely going to put me into overtime..."

The blonde man was pulling a lawn mower behind him. "Not if we are fast about it!" He pushed his mower onto a nearby body and started watching film clips that shot from the body.

They went through about 15 of the bodies before they stopped for a break. "This is a gloomy room." The Blonde man said. "Wonder what did this?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The dark haired man turned around to see who the voice belonged to, Sebastian was standing behind them, his eyes glowing red.

"Told you he wasn't dead. He never is is he?" The dark hair man sighed. "We don't know demon. All we know is that we are here to reap 50 souls." Before he could finish his sentence Sebastian was gone.

"Someone's in a hurry." Said the blonde man as he rolled his mower onto another charred body. "The smell in here is just horrendous."

Sebastian rushed to Ciel's room. He wasn't there. Next he ran to his office, where he still was not. Looking around urgently he saw Tanaka walk out of a room. The tall gray haired man looked at him sadly. "Lady Elizabeth and the Master are safe..I got them in the basement..all those other people though.." Tanaka lowered his head and walked towards the kitchens.

"Young Master.." Sebastian hurried to the basement, he found Ciel and Elizabeth sitting on a blanket, asleep against the wall. He lowered himself to his knees and breathed out slowly seeing they were both unharmed. He allowed himself to calm down. When he opened his eyes he was staring into Ciel's open eyes.

"What the bloody Hell happened Sebastian?" Ciel stared back at him. He adjusted himself then slid away from Elizabeth. "My ball room was on fire because of the bastard!" Ciel grabbed Sebastain by the coller and pulled him close to his face. "Where were you? I called for you.."

"I am terribly sorry my lord. My wound was far worse then I had originally thought. I was uncouncious for several hours on the roof it seems. I have failed you." Sebastian looked though a small ground window. "It is morning and I still haven't killed that man."

"Don't call him a man. He's a demon. A demon who overstepped his lines and is going to pay dearly for his actions." Ciel released his butler. "Do we know how many were killed?"

"The reapers said 50." Sebastian rose to his feet.

"Is he here?" Ciel groaned.

"No my lord. It is just William and Ronald." Sebastian knew of course of the reaper he spoke of. "Still annoyances but better then him. "Let us hope he doesn't make an appearance."

"Any sign of the wizard?" Ciel led Sebastian away from the sleeping girl.

"Not yet, though I have only come to recently." Sebastian removed his blood covered glove and wiped a piece of dirt off Ciel's face.

Ciel smacked away his hand. "Stop that. Call the police. Then go find her. I will deal with this mess."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed his head. He looked at his young master and smiled. He was realived to see this mess was not making him act any different. Sebastian turned and left back up the stairs. He walked through the ballroom, the reapers seem to be finishing with their last two bodies. He walked to the dark haired one. After the reaper marked his book he noticed Sebastian standing next to him.

"What do you want now?" The reaper seemed agitated by his interference.

"Can you tell me if someone is listed to die last night or today William?" Sebastian gave him a concerned look. "It's important that I know."

Sighing and checking his watch he pulled out his book. "What's the name?"

"Juvia Lockser" Sebastian noticed Ronald giving him a strange look. "What is it?"

"The wizard?" Ronald walked over to where they stood. "From Magnolia?"

"How do you know her?" Sebastian felt a burning in his gut. Perhaps it was jealousy. "Have you met before?"

"No, but I've cleaned up after her. I was in a training program. Some of those wizards leave a lot of dead in their wake. She was in a guild that was very good at making dead." Ronald leaned against his mower. "What is she doing here?"

Will looked at Sebastian and shook his head. Sebastian felt his body lighten. So she's still alive. "She was brought here to help with Silo. We thought with her talents that she might be able to get rid of him. He however took me by suprise and I can only imagine what he's doing with her if she's still alive."

"What makes you think he's doing anything to her?" Ciel walked besides the trio. "We hired her for a purpose. I hardly doubt she isn't at least putting up one Hell of a fight. Whatever has caused you to think of her as a weak incapable woman I suggest you shut down. I doubt she would appreciate your lack of confidence." Sebastian knew he was right.

"Of course my lord. I will place my call to the police and head out." Sebastian felt rediculous as he quickly left the room.

The reapers gave each other a curious look. "Little Earl, Sebastian couldn't handle a rogue demon?" Ronald asked. They had seen enough of what happens to those that go against Sebastian. It hardly ever ends up peaceful or clean, thats for sure.

"This one proved to be difficult. He's fast, vile, and loves to burn. As you can see from this room. I felt that I needed to locate whatever aid I could. The wizard has experience not only from her current guild, but from her time spent in the dark guild. I have more faith in her then Sebastian apparently." Ciel sighed hearing the sirens approach his manor. He looked out the window. "This is gonna be fun to explain." When he looked behind him the reapers were gone. _Suppose they finished their job. Now it's time to do my job._

Ciel walked towards the officers, his story already forming in his head.

Sebastian soared from roof to roof, quickly traveling though the city. He finally saw Mey and Finn down an alley and jumped down behind them. They had been searching the city for hours. After a quick exchange he took off again. They had not seen any sign of her in the city as of yet. Sebastian pushed his wet hair out of his face. The rain was falling harder as he reached the edge of the city. Sebastian looked up into the sky, the clouds seemed a bit off. It didn't look like any rain cloud he had ever seen. _It almost seems like magic.._ The second the thought had entered his mind he knew it must be her. Sebastian dashed into the country, actually feeling hopeful for the first time that day.

He followed the rain as it grew heavier the farther out he was from the city. This had to be her magic. _Was she causing this as a homing beacon? Is she somewhere safe? I have to find her. I made a promise of her safety._ Guilt continued to haunt Sebastian as he ran from the city. As he approached the marshes nearest the ocean he saw a figure he would rather not hope to see. Clad in black and red, the reapers long red hair glistened from the rain. A very large chainsaw hung from his arm.. Grell the demon was standing atop a large tree branch peering into the marsh. Groaning Sebastian landed on the branch next to him.

"Why are you here Grell?"

"Bassy! How devilishly exciting it is to see you on such a bright and gloomy day. I am not available for a date at the moment however. Work comes first you understand." Grell blew him a kiss.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian followed Grell's eyes to what seemed to be a pile of dirty laundry. _Wait…_ Sebastian finally understood what he was looking at. He turned back to see Grell turning on his chainsaw.

"Grell stop!" Sebastian grabbed at his sleeve.

 **Juvia**

Juvia waited in the tree for what felt like at least an hour before she felt certain he was gone. She leaped down from the tree and looked around. _Which way should I go.._ Juvia shrugged and started walking through the marsh. No longer in the shelter of the tree, the rain was soaking her from head to toe. She longed for Sebastian warm body. For his embrace. She walked until she was shivering, unable to start a fire because of the rain she had no choice but to keep moving and hope to reach shelter soon. Juvia looked around again, still unable to see a way out she crouched against a tree for rest. She remained there, crouched below the tree until she collapsed into the mud, her body weak from the cold and exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

Grell let his chainsaw turn off, his face growing as red as his hair. "Sebby darling, I told you I was busy. Alas" He said with sigh. "I suppose I can make time for one sweet kiss.." Grell leaned towards Sebastian with his eyes closed and lips puckered. Sebastian forcefully pushed his hand against Grell's face.

"Don't ever do that again Grell." Sebastian looked down at the limp body of Juvia. "Is she dead?" Sebastian tried to hide his nerves from Grell as he spoke. Any sign of romance and Grell was sure to reap her soul quicker then Sebastian could get to her. He had always bested the reaper in any combat they have had, however Sebastian knew that when it came to his weird obsession with him that the reaper would have almost super powers. It's annoyance know no boundaries.

"Not yet, she is on her way out though." Grell grinned at Sebastian, his fangs shining in the moonlight. "So what brings the love of my life to this tree on such a bright and gloomy day if not to embrace me in pure passion?"

Sebastian had not looked forward to this lie. It had to be perfect. "That woman is currently in the service of my young master, and it is imperitive that I get her back." _Would that be enough?_

The reaper ran his fingers over the blade of his chainsaw. "It's imperative that YOU get her back? Or the little Lord?" _Shit, he knows._ "Does this little pile of wetness mean something to you dear _Sebastian_?" Grell hardly ever used his full name. This caused Sebastian to worry. "She's scheduled to die today love. So sorry." Grell gave a fake sigh and powered up his large chainsaw again.

"Grell please don't!" Sebastian knew what to do. Showing his amazing balance he brought himself on to one knee and lowered his head. "I am begging you to let her live Grell. Whatever you want.." The words tasted dirty just coming out of Sebastian's mouth. He loathed acting weak, but if she did die then Grell was his only hope to bring her back.

Grell stared down at the butler, his mouth agape. "Bas...anything I want?" His face turned bright red as he did a little dance causing the tree to shake. A thought appeared to have crossed the reapers mind though because he stopped dancing and crouched down to Sebastian's level. "What is wrong with you? Who is this?" He pointed at Juvia. "Do you have feeling for her.."Grell said the last part, pain clearly evident in his voice.

Sebastian for once felt bad for him. He had never had romantic feelings for anyone before like he has now and Grell seemed quite upset about it. "I do Grell. I care about her a lot and its my fault she's laying there. My young master doesn't even know about my feeling Grell. I've only told you. I trust you." While his confession was sincere, he however knew he needed to dab in some theatrics to sucker in Grell. He slowly looked up at the reaper. "So I will do anything to keep her alive." Grell groaned at hearing his confession. Clearly this was burning in his fire of jealousy. After a moment Grell looked to Sebastian and smirked.

"Oops she just died! So sorry Bassy!" The reaper jumped from the tree his chainsaw on full power and sliced into Juvia causing her Cinematic records to shoot out around him. "Who is this fellow with the short black hair Bassy? There is certainly a lot of him here." The reaper bared his teeth after saying that. He was clearly trying to hurt Sebastian. Though he knew of Gray, the thought of him in her records did in fact bother him. Sebastian jumped down from the tree and joined Grell at her records.

"You can bring her back can't you?" Sebastian almost pleaded to him.

"What?" Grell peered at him through the records shooting around like ribbon. "We reapers only spare humans who will greatly benefit the world if they remain alive. I am not aloud to save one just because you want to get in her skirt!" Sebastian growled, clearly it was going to take more to convince him. "Oh look another _man,_ this one with long black hair. Oh my he's a cute one." Grell snickered as records ran through his finger tips. "I don't see anything of value here Bassy my love." Sebastian saw her smiling face and slid his hand under the strip, it flew by showing her laughing with all of her friends. She was so full of life and happiness. That was when he decided that if he can bring her back he is going to make sure she goes back to Gray and the others. That smile is not something she would get to enjoy much in his presence. He was a demon butler anyways. He needed not get attached to anyone besides his Master. Even that had to be temporary. Sebastian noticed Grell had turned away from him and was no longer reveling in all the guys she knew. He walked to Grell's side and sucked in his breath. The strip was all him. Clearly she had spent a lot of time watching him. He was anxious to see her stolen kiss but was equally worried about Grell's reaction. Then it was there. At the party. Grell snatched that one in his hand causing the records to stop moving. "She...you...what a beautiful moment of embrace." He let it slide by again, no reaction was present for the second kiss but when he was stabbed Grell said "What the devil. Sebby, is that the Silo? That big ol meanie that is giving us all loads of work? I'd rather stab him back myself and be done with all his messes." Sebastian merely nodded in agreement as he watched how she stood up against the demon, then what led to her demise. "Oh the rain finally stopped. I left my umbrella at home today. It wasn't supposed to be a damp day at all." Grell seemed to be rambling.

"So it was connected to her.." Sebastian said it under his breath.

Grell embraced Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could. With a sigh Sebastian gave in and hugged him back. This was apparently the piece he needed, Grell let go, marked something in his book and grinned. "I hope to see you again dear Bassy. I've decided I want you to be my butler for a day. I'll come find you when this whole Silo mess is cleaned up. Ta Ta!" Sebastian watched as the reaper jumped into the tree tops and disappeared. Below him Juvia stirred.

"My lady!" Sebastian lifted her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could back to the manor. She was freezing. Grell might have given her back but if he doesn't warm her up she will just pass again and he knew he won't get so lucky again. Sebastian raced across roof tops again and then onto the lawn of Phantomhive manor. He busted through the door and to the fireplace. Sebastian laid a pillow down on the rug and gently laid her head across it. Next he pulled off his jacket and covered her in it. Once satisfied he started a fire, it was in the middle of summer so Ciel would have to deal with the extra heat briefly while she recovered. Sebastian brushed his still wet bangs from his face and then touched his non-gloved hand against her cheek.

"Sir" He turned to see Tanaka stand behind him with a clean dress. "Please go change into more presentable attire. You look terrible. I will sit with her while you clean up." With that he turned into a tiny version of himself and smiled as he sipped his tea. Sebastian smiled at the man and left for his room. When he arrived he looked into his tall mirror and for the first time saw just how awful he looked. _This is no way for a butler to present himself!_ Sebastian changed into a clean suit, he felt immediately better as he slid his arms into a fresh tail coat. He pulled two white gloves from a drawer and slid them on. Lastly he slid a comb though his now barely damp hair. With a silent nod of approval he headed back to his fallen fairy. When he arrived back to them Ciel was discussing something with Tanaka.

"My lord." Sebastian gave a bow when he reached them. "I still have not tracked down Silo but I did find Lady Juvia alive. I regrettably owe Grell one day of butler servitude for him bringing her back to us..." How would his master handle this news.

"That was stupid of you wasn't it? Who knows what that moron is going to make you do." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Once she is better send her home. She clearly isn't up for this task. I can't be having you make deals with reapers every time she dies. Tanaka has agreed to accompany her home." The words hit Sebastian hard. "I want tea and sweets Sebastian." He walked away in the direction of his office.

"Yes my lord.." Sebastian felt conflicted. He had been seriously lacking on his butler duties lately, it was of utmost importance that he get back to work. However what if she awoke and they left before he returned to check on her. He supposed that was not something that was his decision. He bent down and stroked her now warm cheek, then brushed her hair from her atop her face. She was so beautiful to look at. He listened to her breathing for only seconds before rising up and leaving for his duties.

Later on Sebastian stood in the kitchen making lunch, he chopped up food with speed only a demon could master. His mind lost in thought he was startled when a small hand touched his arm. He turned with knives in hand ready to attack. Juvia screamed and fell backwards. Of course before she could land he had her in his arms. "I am terribly sorry for that my Lady." He stood her back up right, his hands still against her arms. "One can never be to cautious these days. Are you feeling better?" She smiled and pulled his collar towards her. "What is it Lady Juvia?" He tried to remain professional. She however had different plans, Juvia pushed her lips against his. Sebastian, unable to stop himself, pulled her closer to him and slid one of his gloved hand though her hair, he knew he needed to stop but he did not want it to end. It took everything in him to pull his lips from hers. "I am so sorry my lady. The Earl has ordered you return home today. I..I do not think it wise to allow this to go on. "He slid his thumb against the corner of her mouth then painfully returned back to cooking.

Juvia felt offended. "Why am I being sent home? Did you get rid of that bastard?"

"No my lady, I however made a decision for your life that the master does not appreciate and he would rather it not happen again." Sebastian did not turn around. He wasn't sure he could look at her.

"You what?" When he didn't speak she stormed out of the kitchen. She pounded on Ciel's office doors. "I need to talk to you Phantomhive!"

She heard him reply with clear annoyance in his voice. "Come in then."

"Am I not good enough anymore?" She didn't wait for him to welcome her, she marched up to his desk full of anger. She felt betrayed. Ciel however merely looked bored.

"Sebastian that idiot made a deal with a grim reaper for your life. That is not something we can do every time you decide to put your dirty mouth all over him!" Ciel had stood from his chair. Even though he was small when he was angry he stood ten feet tall. "Sebastian is a butler to his Earl Phantomhive and I cannot and will not allow him to be brought down by some peasant wizard!" He sat back in his chair. "I see you are feeling better, get your things and get out. Snake has already readied the carriage and Tanaka will be joining you for this journey." When she didn't move he glared at her. "I said get out of my house, that is an order."

"I am not one of your servants your lordship." Ciel rose from his chair and moved around his desk and over to her. He yanked her down by the her dress to his eye level. "I hired you to do a job. Not only did you fail but you fraternized with my butler. Get. Out." Juvia's blood was boiling. She turned and stormed out of the office. When she reached her room she saw the tall older man waiting besides her door.

"I have taken the liberty to already gather your things for you my lady." He gave a small bow.

"Quit calling me that. I'm not a "lady" anymore." She walked out of the large house, full of anger and heartache.


	9. Chapter 9

Juvia remained silent as they rode over the cobblestone streets. The city had lost its allure. It now felt dank and gloomy. Her heart was raddled with emotions. She was full of anger for Ciel's words. She was sad and angry for the way Sebastian had shunned her and made no attempt to at least see her off. She had stood her ground against that bastard demon and was being treated like a delicate flower for her efforts. She boarded the ship without a word and refused to eat anything Tanaka offered her. She had not felt such sadness in a very long time. Out side the round ship window it was beginning to rain. "Drip, Drip, Drip." She muttered to no one.

"Lad-Pardon me, I mean Juvia. I feel that it might benefit you to know the truth of Sebastian," The old butler sat down next to her at the small table. "Though it may not be my truth to tell, and it may be difficult to hear with the experiences you've had as of late."

"You mean there is a reason?" She allowed tears to fall for the first time. "Please Tanaka you have to tell me."

The old man smiled and took her hand. "Back before Sebastian came, I was the Phantomhive's very first butler. The young master had a terribly tragedy when he was still just a small boy, his family home, The Phantomhive manor, was burned down. His parents were murdered and he was assumed dead as well. Sometime later he returned to take his place as Earl with Sebastian on his heel."

"The Manor burned? It looks untouched." Juvia felt confused, she wiped her drying tears with her sleeve.

"Ah yes, that is Sebastian's doing." Juvia looked at him feeling even more confused. "As I was saying, the new butler never left his side. He taught the Earl how to be an Earl. Then hired the servants, Bard, Finny, and Mey, then eventually Snake and together we all work to keep young Ciel safe. Sebastian himself is a very unique sort of butler. He is the backbone to the Phantomhive Manor, whether my Master will admit it, and he is not even human.

"What do you mean not human?"

"You must have noticed, he moves at increased speeds that you or I could never do. He is more aware of his surroundings then humanly possible. Not to mention the relationship he has with my young master."

Juvia held her hands together in her lap. She had noticed some things. Including the perfection of the other demon. "Sebastian...is..what is he?"

Tanaka gave her a worried look. Perhaps he shouldn't of said anything. "I believe you are a smart girl. Have you not pieced it together yet?" He watched her face as she mentally dealt with the information and truth.

"He is not like Silo though. He is nothing like him!"

This made Tanaka smile. Instead of running, she stands her ground and defends him. _Perhaps she would have been safe to stay with him._ "No my lady, Sebastian has more elegance and dignity then that thing. He is also bound by contract."

"He did say they had a special kind of contact..I don't understand."

"He is in bound to the young master until their contract ends. I however am not sure when they will occur. I only know of the truth from observance. I am also they only servant that knows, as far as I can tell at least." He gave her a small smile and continued. "Lore states that a demon entered into a binding contract must obey the master until the agreed upon ending occurs. At such point the demon will of course devour the soul and move onto another." Juvia stopped breathing. She had known for awhile, but hearing Tanaka say it made it truer somehow. She had fallen for a demon. A real soul devouring demon. "Are you OK Miss Juvia?" the old man reached to console her but she pulled away from him.

"You've known this whole time?" Juvia felt betrayed worse then before. Not to mention sick to her stomach. "I don't feel well. I'm going to lay down." She climbed into her bunk with out another word and turned her back to the man. _Just a job._

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian stood over the counter kneading the loaf of bread. It was getting close to dinner time and his young lord was in quite a bad mood after Juvia's departure.

{after she left}

Sebastian had been called to Ciel's office.

"The wizard is gone Sebastian. You couldn't even tell her to leave properly like you were told to do. What is wrong with you. I was not aware demons could care about...love." Ciel glared at him.

"Forgive me sir," He bowed, "I am not quite sure what happened to me. It's not something I am familiar with." Sebastian felt a very unusual pain in his chest. He was not sure what to call it.

"Go make my dinner and then finish the damn demon. Get her out of your system with a good fight. I am done. Kill him by whatever means. Now go.

"Yes" He gave another bow and left for the kitchen.

{present}

The feeling in his chest had not yet subsided. _Is this how Grell feels. I'll have to remember to be nicer to him in the future._ After he placed the bread in the oven he started chopping the vegetables for the stew. _Perhaps I could send her a letter._ He then placed the chicken and vegetables into a pot and stirred them together. He watched the way they formed together and it gave him an idea. The demon was indeed seemingly difficult for him to beat, _alone_...

 **Juvia**

She laid in her sorrow until she finally drifted off, her pillow damp from silent tears. Sometime in the early morning she was awaken by a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and screamed. "Pardon me my lady," Sebastian sat on one knee with his head bowed to her. "I was hoping you would be available for a quick chat?"

Juvia scooted against the wall. "I know what you are...Tanaka told me everything! I can defend myself if i have too!" She really did not want to start a fight on a ship in the middle of the ocean. People could get hurt. To her surprise Sebastian gave her a very weak smile.

"I wasn't aware he knew. I shouldn't be surprised however." He sighed and slowly rose to sit on her bed, he was moving with extreme caution. "I have no intentions of hurting you Juvia. You have to know that." She made no visible intentions of moving. "I am here to see if you would return to assist me with killing Silo."

"Your Master told me to get out!" Juvia grew less frightened and more angry. "Does he want me to return now? I am not a dog he can call whenever he wants!" She was starting to yell. Before she could open her mouth again Sebastian covered it with his hand.

"Please, I do not wish to disturb any other passengers." He lowered his hand and smiled. "I am well aware of your strength Juvia Lockser, that is why we recruited you in the first place."

"How did you get here? Where is Tanaka?" The initial shock had began to wane.

"I have my ways my lady, and Mr. Tanaka went to take a walk at my request. We should be undisturbed for sometime if need be." Sebastian wanted so badly to brush the hair from her face so he could see her beauty. "As for my master, he does not wish you back, be that as it may, he did tell me to kill Silo with any means necessary and I feel you are necessary. I found a loop hole if you will." He saw she still was upset. "I do apologize for not seeing you off myself. I am not used to feeling the way you cause me to feel. It is very un-demon you know. I was quite shocked to feel anything. It was all a bit overwhelming." To his surprise Juvia had started to cry silent tears. Only hesitating for a moment he slowly used his gloved thumb to wipe the tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying? Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No...I was so angry for the way you shunned me. But here you are sneaking aboard a ship in the middle of the ocean to bring me back in a loop hole you cleverly found in his orders." She gave a small laugh. "It's kind of cute."

Her reaction was all he needed to see. The tightness in his chest had resided. Slowly he leaned towards her, until their foreheads touched. Sebastian slid a hand against her cheek and smiled. "What have you done to me little fairy?"

Juvia smiled and slid her hand atop his. "Apparently I've done the impossible."

Sebastian smirked,he was yet again impressed by her. He looked into her eyes then leaned in to kiss her. Alone in the ships cabin they had no need to hide or sneak their movements. He gently laid her down onto the bed and grinned as he pushed the hair from her face. Juvia smiled back and yanked him down towards her and into another embrace. Sebastian pulled back from her lips and gave small pecks down from her lips to her neck, Juvia gave a small moan when he ripped her dress open and moved his lips to her collar bone. She grabbed his arms and held tight when he exposed her breasts. Curling the corner of his mouth he drove his tongue around one of her nipples then slid from the bed and stood up.

"Wh..what are you doing?" She wanted more.

"What kind of butler would I be if I let my suit get wrinkled?" In a flash he had removed and folded his clothes and was on top of her again. Juvia's face was on fire when she realized he was naked atop her. "Is this to much for you my lady?" He was enticed by her more and more.

She laughed and pulled him back into a kiss. "What if Tanaka comes back?"

"I locked the door when he left." Sebastian whispered into her ear. He sat up and frowned at her dress. "Look what i did.. ruined." Juvia let her eyes slide down his chest.

"I don't like dressing like this anyway. I've got my clothes under the bed." She slid her fingers down his stomach, her fingers gliding across his muscles. "You are perfect."

Sebastian gave a short bow and pulled her dress off the rest of the way. He ran a finger from her neck to her thighs. "As are you my lady." Sebastian looped a finger into her panties and slid them down. His finger slid between her legs and she gave a small jerk. He pushed her legs apart and climbed on to her. "Have I crossed any lines little fairy? Please do tell me if I do" Juvia shook her head no, she was speechless but ready. He pushed himself inside her. Juvia let out a small scream, which of course caused Sebastian to push himself in farther. Juvia felt as though all the pent up lust from both Gray and Sebastian was finally being released. Her entire body tingled as he slid inside her. Sebastian himself moaned as he began to thrust. He had experienced sex before but not with someone he cared for. It was a completely different lust. It almost felt like a hunger, an ancient deep rooted hunger. Juvia's moans and screams only made him move faster and harder, his dick filling her completely. Sebastian's eyes began to brighten in hue and he bit her neck, his teeth breaking the skin as well as drawing blood. At first he relished the taste of it, overcome by pure adrenaline. When his mouth filled with her blood he awoke from his trance and pulled himself up onto his knees. "I am sorry my lady. I have injured you." He looked at her eyes full of concern.

Juvia touched her fingertips to the blood and rubbed it on his lips. "How the tables have turned." Was her only response. Sebastian laughed at this and pushed himself back in. They moved in perfect harmony, with Juvia's legs wrapped around his slender body.

After some time Sebastian slowed and laid his head against her neck, his breathing hard. Juvia panted beneath him. She finally laughed and kissed his cheek. "Was this all a plow to get me to come fight with you?"

Sebastian stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "I can honestly say no to that. This was not how I had pictured our reunion." He slid his shirt on, still unbuttoned he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "However if you do wish to join me in this fight we must leave immediately. We have already wasted a bit to much time." He smiled and kissed her head.

Juvia slid into her short brown dress and felt 10X better then it those stuffy gowns. She watched him slide his gloves on and fix his hair in the mirror. "Will you tell me about your contract? What happens when you take his soul?"

Sebastian turned from the mirror and took her hand. "I will tell you whatever you wish to know once we have killed Silo. Then if you wish to stay with me I will convince the young master to allow it. Or if you'd rather return to Gray and the others I will accept that and personally make sure you get home safe to them."

"I already know what I want!" Juvia spoke up.

"Not yet my lady. One night of passion should not be a base for major decisions." He unlocked the door and peered into the hall. "Poor Tanaka is asleep on the floor. How very like him." Sebastian walked out and returned with the tiny version of the man in his arms. "I do hope he will not mind being on this journey solo. Are you ready to go?" Sebastian held out his hand and bowed his head.

"Let's go kick this demons ass." Juvia said with a laugh. Sebastian walked with her to the deck of the ship, lifted her into his arms and vaulted from the ship. A small dinghy sat in the water, tied to the ship so that it was moving gently along side it. Sebastian gracefully landed inside only just shaking the small boat. He sat her down and untied from the large ship. Next he sat with the paddles and started rowing back to London. The speed was of course, much quicker then it should have been. He is a demon butler though so there is no comparison to anything he does. The sun was just starting to rise as Juvia watch London appear in the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**At The Fairy Tail Guild**

Gray checked with Mirajane daily to see if any letters had arrived from England. Every day that passed filled him with more and more anger. Why had she not at least written? He thought perhaps she was not aloud to. Then he thought that maybe she didn't want to. Gray had began to sink into a deep depression, he acted out of suspicion for every action he made. His friends had began to get worried for him. As a direct result it more often then not came off that they were talking down about her.

"I know you miss her Gray, she is my friend too. She is also a very capable wizard." Lucy sat next to him on the couch.

"What if she is dead, have you considered that Lucy?" Gray snapped back.

"That man may have not been the nicest but I do believe we would have been told if something had happened to her." Lucy tried to smile at him when she said it.

"Oh, so Juvia is intentionally not contacting me? You think she would rather be with _Sebastian?"_ Gray stood up and stormed out of the guild hall. Lucy sighed and joined Natsu and Happy at the table.

"I don't want to be the one to say it, but maybe he brought this on himself?" Lucy spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu replied?

"She poured her heart and soul out to him all the time and he would either push her away or turn his back on her. So what if she has found happiness somewhere else. I would be happy for her. If that is the case I will always miss her, but she deserved to be treated with the same love she gives out. On the other hand she could still just be on the job. England is very far away you know." Lucy laid her head against Natsu's arm. "I hate seeing him like this."

Erza came and joined them at the table. "Maybe it would be a good idea to take him on a job. Get his mind off of her."

"That's a great idea Erza!" Natsu shot up from the table and ran to the board.

"Erza..I am really worried for him. What if he only gets worse." Lucy's eyes had began to fill with tears.

"Now don't worry Lucy, he will get past this and be back to his old self in no time." Erza responded in a strong voice.

Outside the Guild and just down the road Gray stood atop a bridge staring into the water below. The way the river ran reminded him so much of her. He stepped closer to the edge. He wanted to be with her so bad.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Fullbuster?" Gray turned around to see a tall old man smiling at him.

"Yes..who are you?" He stepped closer to the man and to the old mans relief, away from the edge.

"My name is Tanaka, I am the House Stewart for the Phantomhive Manor."

"Phantom...That place Juvia went to?" Gray grabbed the old mans arm. "Where is she? Have you come to tell me she died?" Gray's body had started to tremble.

"Oh, no no my dear boy." Gray sighed and let his grip up. "I was in fact sailing back with her just recently. However she made the decision to return to London to once again try and aid with the troublesome demon. I only just decided when we landed to come and pay you a visit, to let you know she is still safe. Also to let you know she may not come back." Gray's mood had started to rise but then plummeted at his words. "She does seem quite happy in London and I would hate for you to wait for a ship that would never arrive."

"With the butler?" Gray knew this was going to happen. His hands tightened into fists.

"Possibly. I cannot say what will happen in her sweet heart." Tanaka put his hand on Gray's shoulder. "Would it be to much to ask that you give an old man a tour of your guild, perhaps a place to eat a meal and rest before returning?" Tanaka smiled at Gray and bowed his head.

Gray was taken by surprise from his request. "Y-yes of course. I'll introduce you to our Guild Master." Together they walked back to the guild. Before they entered the building Gray turned to the man. "Has he treated her right?" Tanaka smiled and nodded yes.

"She has been treated as royalty." Tanaka responded. This seemed to appease Gray for the moment.

Once inside Mirajane showed Tanaka to the bar and inquired about his journey. As always she was a glorious host and bartender. Shortly into their discussion Master Macarov joined them. Together they discussed the guild hall, London, talks of past lives. The trio was joined by several of the guild members who closely listened to the older gentlemen's stories of war, love, and life. Everyone seemed quite captivated by Mr. Tanaka. The Master was quite surprised when he shrank to his chibi form, becoming actually shorter then himself. It was quite a visit. Tanaka even made the Master some of his signature tea. Before he was ready to head back to the ship Tanaka requested a private audience with him. They left the main hall and went to the Master's office. Once inside Tanaka told him of Gray.

"When I first arrived, I found Mr. Fullbuster standing on the edge of the bridge. He did appear quite ready to jump." Tanaka spoke quietly.

"HE DID WHAT!" Clearly subtlety was lost on Mr. Macarov. The small Master stood on his chair, though he still remained quite small.

Tanaka smiled, and put a hand to his chest. "Also, Miss Juvia..I do not know if she will be returning. He may need all of your guild's support to get him though this time. I have monitored her since her arrival. She fought valiantly against the demon, however he did best her in the end." He paused seeing Macarov's face. "Do not fret, Sebastian, my lords butler, brought her home safely. She has grown quite fond of him it would seem."

"So she might stay there for love..I cannot say I envy her. Juvia loves so strong, sometimes it can cause trouble." Macarov sighed."I only hope he does not break her heart or spirit. If that is even truly possible. Will you do me a favor Mr. Tanaka? Will you tell her that no matter how long shes gone, whether that be weeks or years, she will always have a place in this guild. She is a Fairy Tail wizard for life. She has a home here no matter what."

"You have my word." Tanaka responded back with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as there little boat hit the shore Sebastian grabbed Juvia into his arms and dashed into the trees, he had already explained to her how easily they could be seen coming from the sea so they needed to move fast. Faster then she was capable of. Juvia ducked behind a bush next to him, she once again felt full of adrenaline. She strained her ears trying to listen but heard nothing. She was to excited to notice that complete lack of any sound. When Juvia made an attempt to move however he put his hand in front of her and shook his head no. Juvia was ready this time. He wouldn't be able to sneak up anymore. She needed to release energy and a fight would most definitely help her with that. Sebastian glanced at her and smirked. He enjoyed seeing her full of life.

"Sebastian are you trying to sneak up on me?" A voice that made Juvia shiver spoke from behind them. "You may be one hell of a butler but you are a lesser demon then me." Juvia slowly turned around and met eyes with the demon that tried to rape her. Catching her line of sight he opened his mouth and laughed. Silo's tongue slid across his fangs. "Remember me little darling?"

In a flash Sebastian was on top of him, table knives between each knuckle. Juvia tried to watch Silo but they were both moving so fast it was hard to see any thing but a black blur. Still though she needed to help so she stood up and held out her hand. A ball of water began to cyclone on top of it. She just needed the opening to attack him. Sebastian must have seen her because he kicked Silo hard in the chest and jumped back giving her the opening she needed. "WATER LOCK!" Juvia screamed as the water shot from her hand and enclosed Silo in a giant ball of water. The demon kicked at the sides of the bubbles but they just vibrated against his kicks. Sebastian watched, his fangs visible in his smile.

Sebastian stood besides Juvia. "A butler must be more then good at taking care of his masters home Silo. He must also keep anyone under masters protection safe and that means..."Sebastian paused." Everyone except you it would seem." Sebastian ran his fingers against Juvia's chin then tossed knives into the bubble. Blood shattered against the inside of the ball. This however seemed to only cause him more anger. The demon's eyes glared at Juvia, they began to grow brighter red and a strange darkness started to swallow them up.

"Wha.." Juvia stepped backwards from the floated bubble.

"NO!" Sebastian pushed her down behind him as the bubble burst spraying water everywhere. Silo was merely a pair of red eyes in a backdrop of darkness. Juvia crawled backwards until she hit a tree. _What is that!_ Juvia wanted to scream but the words only appeared in her mind. Sebastian stepped back to her and crouched. "I need you to do me a great favor Juvia. Please close your eyes until I say open them. Can you do that for me?" Sebastian sounded almost to be pleading. Juvia nodded and clamped her eyes shut. Sebastian rose from the ground, and walked into the darkness, his red eyes aglow, he turned into his true form. The time for pleasantries had passed it seemed.

Juvia sat with her eyes shut tight as she heard the demons fighting. She screamed when something sharp flew past her cheek, slicing her open. Juvia continued kept her eyes shut tight even as she felt the blood drip down her cheek. It seemed to her as if they were fighting for a life time. Then there was silence.

"You can open your eyes now." Said a voice that didn't belong to Sebastian. Trembling Juvia opened her eyes to meet Silo, his face directly in front of hers. "Your dear butler was in way over his head with me. I told him as much before this all began." He leaned forwards and licked the blood dripping off her. "I suppose my blades must have cut you a little, I was in fact aiming for you. Sebastian however took most of those attacks in your place." Silo sighed" Pity. I so hoped to have hang you up from them, a nice easy way to get inside your delicious looking body." Juvia grew full of anger at his words.

"Your blades might have missed me, but mine wont miss you." With a flick of her wrist razor sharp blades of water sliced into Silo's neck, slicing his head clean off. Juvia shut her eyes as blood splattered all over her. When she realized what she had done she kicked Silo's body away and ran to Sebastian. He was just a few feet away, blades were stuck in all over his body. "Sebastian wake up!" She started pulling the blades from his legs. She looked up to his quiet face and put her hands against his cheeks. "Please wake up!" She pulled another blade from his stomach and blood gushed from the frightened to believe the truth, she laid her head against his chest and wept. Rain began to fall from the sky to match her tears.

"If I were human you might killed me pulling blades out like that." Juvia's head shot up and she looked down at Sebastian's wet face. The rain had began to wash the blood from it. She cried even harder when he turned his head slightly and smiled at her. "Lucky for you...I am anything but human." Juvia finally laughed and kissed Sebastian, relief had flooded her body. At his request she helped him pull the remaining blades from his body. As she was helping him stand he saw the remains of Silo laying under the tree. Besides his body was Grell. Grinning with his razor sharp fangs showing.

"Bassy I am going to love watching these records. Afterwards we should _celebrate."_

Sebastian shot him a very sinister look and lifted Juvia into his arms. "Sebastian are you strong enough to carry me?" Juvia inquired.

"What kind of butler would I be if i made a little fairy walk when she can fly?" Sebastian responded. With that they dashed off towards Phantomhive Manor.

The rain had died off by the time they reached the manor. Sebastian landed on the lawn and carried her to the doorway. "I expect my young master will want to speak with us. Please go change into something.." He looked at her blood covered body, it dripped from her hair down to her legs. "No, let us go see him first. He will be quite pleased to see us i believe." Sebastian pulled off his ripped glove and held his bare hand out to Juvia. "Shall we?" Juvia took his hand and walked with him to Ciel's office. She didn't care what he had to say. She had won. Her.

When they walked into Ciel's office the boy looked at them disgusted. "Sebastian why are you dripped all over my floor?I hope _you_ know _you_ will be scrubbing that up."

Sebastian placed his free hand against his chest and bowed his head. "Yes my lord. I thought you might like to see the person he defeated Silo post haste."

Ciel's eyes went from there held hands to Juvia's face. With a groan he stepped from his desk and approached them. "It would appear, that I should not have sent you away Juvia. You have proved me wrong. Please go clean yourself up and get some fresh clothes on. I believe Tanaka still has your luggage correct?" Juvia nodded. "Very well. Sebastian please go fetch her things and come see me after. We need to discuss what happened.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian gave another bow and pulled Juvia with him as they left the office. Once outside the closed doors he kissed her forehead. "Please go enjoy a very deserved hot bath and before you are done I will be back with your things."He pulled out his pocket watch. "We should still have time for tea I think." With a quick turn of his tail coat he left her alone in the large manor. Instead of heading to the bath however Juvia turned back to the office doors and knocked.

"Come in" Ciel called from inside. Juvia looked behind her and slid into the office. "What do you want now?" Just as earlier he looked at her as if she bored him.

"I want to stay." She said firmly. "That is my payment. Allow me to stay with him."

Ciel played with the pen in his hand. "We will discuss this later at tea. I need to speak with my butler first."

Surprised at the lack of a fight she nodded and left his office.

Just as promised when she left the bath with a towel wrapped around her she found her suitcase sitting atop her bed. She smiled as she put her her favorite blue dress. Juvia was pulling on her boots when there was a soft knock on the door. "My lady." She heard Sebastian outside.

"Just come in!" She laughed. "You are so proper sometimes its funny you know." Sebastian opened the door and gave a mock bow.

"It's tea time, are you about ready?" Sebastian was in a new suit, all the scars from his face had vanished. He watched her pulling her other boot on and felt overwhelmed with her beauty. He lowered himself to one knee at her feet. "My master told me you made a plea to remain here with me. I do not fully know if that is the best choice for you."

Juvia ran her fingers through his hair. "It's the only choice for me."

Sebastian smiled, then stood up and held out his hand. "Will you walk with me to tea time?" Juvia nodded and took his hand. Sebastian led her to the orchard behind the manor. There was a small table sitting between the flowers. Ciel Phantomhive sat at the table talking to someone Juvia could not quite make out. As they got closer she let go of his hand and ran to the to the table. Sebastian smirked and turned to go fetch the tea and cakes.

Juvia was confused and happy at the same time. As she reached the table she was greeted by Ciel and Master Macarov. "Why hello Juvia. The Earl was just telling me about your big adventure. Seems they owe you a big debt." The Master patted the chair next to him. "Sit down and talk with me. I have missed your smile at home."

"Why are you here?" Juvia sat next to him and gave Ciel a semi fake smile.

"Well, the other day I met Mr. Tanaka at the guild hall and we discussed you, among other things. On his journey home I am told that your butler friend discussed this meeting with him and this was when he decided to come fetch me. I think he hopes I will talk you out of staying."

Macarov's words his Juvia hard. Before she could respond Sebastian arrived with the cart. "Pardon my delay, I wanted to put some last minute touches on the cakes." He began pouring tea into their cups but paused when he say tears streaking down Juvia's face. He looked at Ciel and the guild master. "If everything alright my lady?" He asked as he poured her tea. Juvia couldn't handle the way he was acting and stood from her chair. She gazed numbly at him with wet eyes then ran from the orchard and into the back doors of the manor. Sebastian watched her run away unsure of what to do.

"Well go get her!" Macarov snapped. Sebastian turned to his master.

"Yes yes, go see her. You have served the tea so your job is done for now." Sebastian smirked and dashed across the yard.

"That's quite a butler you got there. Wish I had one like him." Macarov chuckled as he cut a slice off a piece of cake.

"Sometimes he is quite the bother" Ciel said before drank from his tea cup.

Sebastian stood outside Juvia's door. He knocked gently. "My lady..what is bothering you?" He was shocked when the door flung open.

"Why did you bring Master Macarov here? He thinks you want him to talk me into leaving. Do you not want me here?" She feel on her knees crying.

Sebastian lowered onto one knee and wiped the tears from her cheek. "I do want you here with me. However I don't believe this is the best place for you. You have so much happiness back home. I fear that you will not find much here. London is a dark and dismal place. The Earl is the queens guard dog. That brings about...unpleasant adventures for us." Sebastian hoped she would understand.

"What if you are wrong?" She pleaded.

Sebastian kissed the top of her head and rose to his feet. "At least hear him out. If you still with to remain with me I will accept your wishes and be quite overjoyed to say the least." Juvia slowly stood up and silently walked back out to the orchard. Sebastian quietly followed. Once they had returned to the others Ciel ordered his butler to sit down. "Are you sure my lord? It is not my position as a butler to join you at the table."

"Just sit down Sebastian." He sighed as he spoke.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian pulled out the chair and sat between his master and Juvia. It was quite strange to be sitting with them.

"Now Sebastian. Why do you think Juvia should come back to Fiore?" Master Macarov put his hands together under his chin. Sebastian looked at Ciel for any signs before answering. When Ciel merely watched him he looked at the guild master.

"We do a lot of business with the dark and seedy underbelly of London. This was not the first time we have dealt with this kind of situation before. We deal with murderers, thieves,all sorts of bad. This is not the place for her."

"Do you believe that after everything she has been through that she will simply be able to start her life back up in the guild? Do you believe Gray will just accept that she no longer loves him?" Juvia looked at the Master at the mention of Gray.

"Is Gray OK?" She asked.

"My lady, Gray was attempting to end his life when Tanaka came across him." Sebastian took her hand. "He truly loves you."

She looked at the 3 men and rose from her chair. "I want to see him. Sebastian can you get me to Fiore?" Sebastian stood and pushed in his and Juvia's chair.

"Of course my lady. At my masters permission of course."

"Go on Sebastian. Take her home." Hearing Ciel say those words felt like the fight with Silo all over again. The sharp blades sliding into his flesh felt worse then before. "Master Macarov would you care to stay a bit longer? I would love to show you the rest of the manor." Ciel glanced at Juvia then turned away from her. Sebastian led her to the front of the manor away from eyes and lifted her into his arms. He smiled when she wrapped her arm around his neck. Then they were gone. Sebastian moved at top speeds to get her home where she belonged.

When they hit the city of Fiore Juvia asked to be put down. "I want to walk into the guild. What are you doing?" She looked confused at Sebastian stood with his head bowed. "We are not parting ways just yet. Now walk with me."

"Yes my lady." Sebastian walked beside her as she pointed out things in the city to him. When they approached the Guild he gave her an apprehensive look. She however smiled and pulled him in with her by his arm. When they walked in to the building Juvia was attacked by a mob of wizards. Sebastian stood behind her and watched with a smirk.

"Where is Gray?" Juvia finally asked. Lucy pointed at him, he was sitting alone at the bar. Juvia walked over to him and pulled him off his stool. He looked to be a bit drunk. "How dare you consider ending your life over me Gray Fullbuster!" Most of the guild were unaware of this until she spoke it out loud.

"I just..I need you by my side Juvia." He leaned against the bar for support. "I have missed you so much.." Gray started to place his hand on her cheek but was shot back when Juvia smacked him across his face.

"You are not some love sick school boy that kills himself when a love interest is gone." Juvia's eyes were full of rage. Sebastian was quite shocked by the whole interaction but remained by the door. "You are a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

Sebastian stepped to the side when Cana slid next to him commenting on how attractive he was.

"Gray I have fallen in love with someone else. I will always love you but I need you to move on." Gray looked at her as he took a drink from his mug. "I will have Erza personally strike you daily until you stop acting like a cry baby. Sorry to be so blunt but your behavior is not OK. Do you understand Gray?" He gave just a tiny nod. Unsatisfied she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I took that demons head clear off his shoulders. Imagine what I'll do to you.." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you will get through this Gray." She touched his arm softly then walked back to Sebastian. Gray's eyes rose to meet Sebastian's and they shot arrows of hate at Sebastian. Juvia grabbed the butlers hand and walked out of the guild.

"I do not believe he will ever like me." Sebastian smirked. He lifted Juvia into his arms and dashed out of the city.

THE END

Authors note.

I really love this pairing. I might write more about them in the future but for now I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
